This Love looks like Hate
by oakalpha
Summary: Suite de This Hate looks like Love. / Quand la lumière s'éteins, les souris dansent, mais pas que.. / Bethyl Lemon.


**_On m'avait dit que mon précédent OS manquait d'un lemon, et bien, le voici ! Bon, je ne suis pas une spécialiste du lemon, mais j'espère que ça ira ! Bonne lecture ! xoxo ! _**

* * *

><p><strong>« You know, I'm done… »<strong>

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, la lune éclairant faiblement les champs et les routes de Georgie. Cette même lune qui diffusait une lumière naturelle dans la chambre du premier étage de la ferme d'Hershel. La chaleur emplissait la pièce, alors qu'une porte claquait doucement. Des rires fusaient doucement à l'idée que le bruit de la porte réveille les autres habitants de la ferme. La fenêtre était face à la porte, et la lumière de la lune éclairait doucement le visage des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce, Daryl et Beth. Cette dernière avait son dos collé à la porte, ses bras enroulés autour du cou de l'homme face à elle. Son rire avait fini par s'éteindre alors qu'elle gardait ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Daryl, ses yeux d'un bleu légèrement verts plongés dans ceux bleus de Daryl. La tension était palpable, une tension amoureuse, sexuelle, mais aussi passionnée. Tout demeurait léger, mais au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, la tension devenait de plus en plus grosse, de plus en plus imposante.

Les mains imposantes de Daryl se posèrent doucement sur ses hanches, quittant le bois froid pour une matière plus douce, et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes pour venir les embrasser avec cette passion déchaînée. Les mains de la jeune femme vinrent se nicher dans ses cheveux bruns alors que leurs lèvres se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, leur langue venant se mêler au baiser.

**« Your love is a waiting game. »**

Le corps de Daryl se pressa un peu plus contre celui de la jeune femme, sa bouche descendant finalement sur sa mâchoire pour y laisser une traîner de baisers. La jeune femme laissa sa tête reposée doucement contre le bois froid de la porte, avant qu'un soupir ne s'élève d'entre ses lèvres lorsque les lèvres humides de Daryl atteignirent le creux de son cou. Les mains de ce dernier glissèrent sur ses fesses, et d'une légère pression, il la souleva, laissant à la jeune femme le loisir d'enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Toujours collés contre la porte, Daryl continuait ses baisers le long de son cou avant de rencontrer la ligne de son débardeur, l'empêchant alors d'aller plus loin dans son exploration. Un grognement frustré se fit entendre, et la jeune femme ne put empêcher un rire de sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Elle prit son visage en couple, son pouce venant caresser sa joue piquante, les poils de sa barbe passant sous son épiderme. Elle laissa ses lèvres se poser doucement sur ses lèvres avant de lui montrer le lit d'un signe de tête. Il eut un vague sourire, et enroula ses bras dans son dos pour la soutenir avant de se diriger lentement vers le lit qui situait au milieu de la pièce. La couverture était rouge bordeaux avec des méandres cousu de fils dorés sur toute la couverture alors que le drap dessous était noir, un simple noir. Il la posa sur le dos, avant de venir se mettre au-dessus d'elle, ses lèvres revenant prendre possession des siennes.

**«Hear my beating heart, one last time. »**

Les mains de l'homme glissèrent sur ses hanches, malicieusement, ses pouces venant caresser la peau diaphane qui était sous son débardeur. Il ne tarda pas à laisser son corps descendre légèrement pour laisser son visage à proximité de son ventre. Il remonta légèrement le débardeur de façon à pouvoir déposer plusieurs baisers le long de son ventre plat. Au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait, les soupirs de la jeune femme se faisaient de plus en plus irréguliers, et son débardeur commençait petit à petit à disparaître avant qu'il ne le passe entièrement par-dessus son visage. Il posa quelques baisers sur sa poitrine, à la lisière de son soutien-gorge en dentelle noire avant qu'elle ne se redresse, l'éloignant alors de sa poitrine. Elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise et remonta doucement ses doigts sur ses abdominaux finement tracés tout en glissant quelques baisers dans sa nuque. Ses mains finirent par quitter la peau chaude de Daryl pour venir déboutonner un à un les boutons de la chemise alors que ses lèvres maltraitaient la peau de son cou et de sa clavicule, le laissant légèrement pantelant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent lorsqu'elle releva le visage, et qu'elle fit tomber sa chemise le long de ses bras, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres rougies par les baisers. Elle dégagea ses jambes pour les mettre de part et d'autre des hanches de Daryl, ses mains venant se glisser dans ses mèches brunes en bataille. Ils étaient tous deux torses nus, et seule la lumière de la lune passant par la fenêtre les éclairait. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre, absolument rien d'autre. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux qui comptaient, rien qu'eux. Beth se fichait bien que sa sœur soit dans la pièce juste à côté de la sienne, avec Glenn, et que celle de son père soit au fond du couloir. _Rien à foutre ! Glenn & Maggie avaient fait bien assez de bruits les dernières fois où elle était venue. Alors certes, cela datait d'il y a six mois, mais soit, elle avait bien le droit d'en faire autant ce soir.. Surtout qu'elle avait renoué avec Daryl. _

**_« Hit me like a men. »_**

Les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent sur la peau de son dos, le bout de ses doigts venant caresser les cicatrices encore apparentes, les vestiges du passé de Daryl, avant de venir caresser les deux tatouages qui étaient logés sur son dos. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent celles de son compagnon avant que celui-ci ne glisse ses mains dans le dos de la demoiselle dans le but de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Ce dernier tomba lentement, laissant la jeune femme avec le buste nu, complètement nu. Un frisson l'a parcourue, et elle se colla davantage à Daryl avant que celui-ci ne la fasse basculer à nouveau sur le dos pour pouvoir lui retirer son jean plus aisément. Et cet avant-dernier vêtement retiré, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de venir déposer une lignée de baisers sur sa poitrine, laissant la jeune femme soupirer d'aise tout en crispant ses doigts sur les draps. Ses lèvres venaient happer un de ses boutons de chaire, lentement, alors que ses mains s'agrippaient à ses hanches, ses pouces dessinant des arabesques sur son épiderme.

La jeune femme gardait les yeux fermés, et une de ses mains se détacha des draps pour venir se glisser sur le torse de Daryl. Elle descendit lentement pour atteindre la ceinture qui maintenait son jean sur ses hanches. C'est avec un peu de mal qu'elle réussit tout de même à la déboucler, et d'un coup sec, elle la fit glisser pour la lui retirer avant de la laisser tomber à côté du lit. Daryl releva la tête et laissa ses lèvres rejoindre celles de la jeune femme, cette dernière glissa son bras autour du cou de son compagnon avant d'inverser les positions pour être au-dessus de lui. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage et la cachait partiellement. Daryl se chargea de mettre ses cheveux en arrière, bien qu'il savait qu'ils allaient retombés d'ici quelques minutes. Il posa vaguement ses lèvres sur le front de la demoiselle. **« T'es belle. »** fut les mots qu'il souffla, laissant à la jeune femme le loisir de rougir. Elle se redressa légèrement, ses mains posées sur son torse alors qu'elle était assise sur le bassin de son compagnon. Elle dévisagea un instant le corps de son compagnon, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. **« T'es pas mal non plus, toi. »** Quelques rires fusèrent suite à ça, et il se redressa pour prendre le visage de la jeune femme en coupe, et l'embrassa rapidement avant d'inverser à nouveau les positions.

**« Love me like a women. »**

Les derniers vêtements qu'ils portaient ne tardèrent pas à disparaître pour les laisser nus comme des vers. Daryl était sur elle, ses lèvres contre les siennes, alors que Beth laissait ses mains glisser sur le dos de son compagnon, appuyant parfois pour le coller plus à elle. Il se détacha une dernière de ses lèvres et se redressa légèrement pour glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses et les écartées doucement avant qu'il ne se mette entre. Il lui lança un dernier regard pour avoir son 'accord', même s'il savait qu'il l'avait déjà, au fond. Mais une part d'inquiétude continuait d'évoluer, même s'il n'ignorait pas que ce n'était pas la première fois de la jeune femme. Et cette part d'inquiétude s'envola lorsque le sourire de Beth lui confirma sa volonté. Il déposa un baiser sur son ventre, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres avant de finalement se coller complètement à elle. Il poussa doucement son corps pour faire rentrer son membre en elle, les yeux voilés par le désir alors qu'il revenait se coller à elle.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son compagnon, un large soupir passant ses lèvres en le sentant en elle. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de son bassin alors que ses doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux. Daryl commença ses vas-et-viens, d'abord lents et langoureux, laissant la jeune femme s'habituée. Il déposait ses baisers le long de son cou, mordillant même parfois la peau parfaitement blanche de la jeune femme, tout en lui laissant quelques marques de son passage. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus, et leurs lèvres se retrouvaient presque tout le temps. Leur corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, ils étaient complètement unis, pour la première fois.

**« I'm calling your name. »**

Daryl commença à accélérer ses coups de reins, et la jeune femme ne tarda pas à laisser sa tête valsée en arrière, quelques gémissements passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle finit par se redresser, et se colla contre Daryl, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son bassin, ses bras autour de sa nuque. Elle avait posé son front contre le sien, ses mains griffant le haut de son dos, alors que son corps appliquait les mêmes mouvements de bassin que ceux que Daryl faisaient. Tout était synchronisé, comme s'ils avaient cherchés ce moment depuis longtemps et qu'il n'y avait que maintenant que cela pouvait se faire.

Lorsque Daryl appuya un peu plus ses coups de reins pour les faire plus profond, il laissa quelques grognements de plaisir sortir de ses lèvres, faisant sourire la jeune femme. Beth laissa sa tête retombée sur son épaule alors que ses doigts venaient griffer doucement le dos de Daryl. La température de la chambre avait nettement augmentée, et on pouvait déceler une fine pellicule de sueur sur leur corps alors qu'ils soupiraient. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres venant de la demoiselle montra à Daryl qu'il avait touché un endroit plutôt sensible chez elle, et tenta de recommencer la manœuvre pour le temps qu'il lui restait. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme, pas un acteur de porno. Il continua encore quelques vas-et-viens tout en embrassant la blondinette, avant de finalement laisser son corps faire le reste dans un grognement guttural. Il garda la jeune femme pantelante dans ses bras, déposant par-ci par-là des baisers. Ses bras étaient enroulé autour de sa taille fine, et il la laissa retombée sur le lit et vint se poster juste à côté d'elle. Il posa une main sur son ventre plat tout en soutenant difficilement son visage avec son autre main. La jeune femme tourna doucement son visage, et planta un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de se lover contre lui. **« Je te déteste vraiment, tu sais. »** souffla-t-elle, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit le rire silencieux de Daryl avant qu'il ne l'enlace doucement et pose un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. **« Je sais. Je te déteste aussi, vraiment. »**

**« … and doomed. »**


End file.
